I sotterranei di Hogwarts
by Ida59
Summary: Era per Elyn che stava tornando nel suo sotterraneo, per quell'idea che gli era venuta e questa volta le colpe del suo passato non lo avrebbero più ghermito perché aveva una cosa molto importante da fare. È il seguito di "Tempo di ricordi".


I sotterranei di Hogwarts

 **Titolo** : I sotterranei di Hogwarts

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 15 settembre 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** _Era per Elyn che stava tornando nel suo sotterraneo, per quell'idea che gli era venuta e questa volta le colpe del suo passato non lo avrebbero più ghermito perché aveva una cosa molto importante da fare_. È il seguito di "Tempo di ricordi".

 **Parole/pagine** : 906/2

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Severus chiuse la porta della presidenza alle sue spalle e salì sulla scala a chiocciola che dolcemente lo depositò davanti ai gargoyle che avrebbero impedito l'accesso a chiunque non conoscesse la parola d'ordine.

\- Elyn… - sussurrò piano, con dolce intensità, suggellando l'ingresso e dirigendosi con passo veloce e sicuro verso i sotterranei, il lungo mantello nero che in eleganti volute ondeggiava alle sue spalle.

Voleva tornare nelle sue stanze, quelle che non aveva mai abbandonato durante il terribile periodo della sua presidenza da Mangiamorte, l'anno precedente.

Sarebbe voluto tornare nel suo sotterraneo il giorno stesso del suo arrivo come preside di Hogwarts, finalmente accettato e stimato proprio come Minerva gli aveva assicurato; ma il passato lo aveva ancora una volta avviluppato nelle sue spire di tenebra e solo il sorriso di Elyn lo aveva liberato, trascinandolo via dall'oscurità del corridoio che lo aveva intrappolato nei suoi tremendi ricordi, di nuovo sommerso dai rimorsi.1

Aveva così lasciato trascorrere alcuni giorni, finché si era sentito pronto, anche se Elyn era tornata al suo lavoro di Guaritrice al San Mungo. Del resto, era proprio per lei, per la donna che aveva saputo conquistare il suo cuore, che stava tornando nel suo sotterraneo, per quell'idea che gli era venuta e questa volta le colpe del suo passato non lo avrebbero più ghermito perché aveva una cosa molto importante da fare.

Severus sorrise tra sé e procedette spedito nel corridoio illuminato ad intermittenza dalle torce, l'oscurità che lo seguiva e lo precedeva, il lungo mantello nero che accarezzava le pietre del pavimento, care amiche ritrovate. Erano passati solo cinque mesi dalla notte in cui aveva abbandonato il castello, inseguito dalla lacerante accusa di codardia urlata con disprezzo da Minerva nel cielo nero.

Eppure gli sembrava fosse passata un'intera vita…

Già, in fondo era proprio così, perché le lacrime di Fanny gliene avevano donata una nuova, di vita, ed Elyn l'aveva riempita d'amore, di felicità e di dolcissimi sorrisi. Quanto gli mancava il sorriso di Elyn, che ogni volta nello sguardo ambrato gli rinnovava il perdono offerto alle sue colpe, quel perdono che gli aveva permesso di combattere e vincere contro il veleno di Nagini che contaminava il suo corpo impedendo all'estesa ferita di cicatrizzarsi e guarire. Un perdono consapevole, dal valore inestimabile per il mago, perché la Guaritrice aveva avuto la capacità di immergersi nei suoi occhi neri, sbarrati nel delirio febbrile, e aveva visto tutto.

 _Tutto._ _Orribili colpe e scelte sbagliate. Strazianti rimorsi e atroce sofferenza._

Severus trasse un lungo sospiro e quasi si fermò, esitante. Poi riprese a camminare con la consueta andatura decisa, a lunghi passi sicuri: no, quella vita infelice era terminata, sacrificata per un figlio non suo, perduta nel verde ricordo di un amore mai nato.

Adesso era un'altra la vita che Elyn gli offriva, piena d'amore ricambiato e di raggianti sorrisi che, anche nell'oscurità del suo sotterraneo, gli riportavano la luce del sole che la sua donna tanto amava. Non sarebbe mai tornato ad alloggiare lì: lo aveva deciso nei meravigliosi giorni di vacanza e d'amore trascorsi con Elyn in quell'isola sperduta. Non l'avrebbe mai costretta a vivere in quelle fredde e solitarie tenebre, perché il mago ora sapeva di poter infine meritare la luce, la luce che il perdono e l'amore di Elyn avevano portato nella sua vita con un dolce sorriso.

Il portoncino di legno borchiato era davanti a lui, lo stemma di Serpeverde inciso nel legno pregiato. Era ancora sigillato dalla sua magia, per tutti impenetrabile. Levò la bacchetta e con un rapido tocco tolse la protezione entrando nello studio.

Tutto era perfettamente al suo posto, proprio come lo aveva lasciato quella notte, quando il Marchio aveva bruciato la sua carne comunicandogli che la fine stava arrivando. Era uscito immediatamente, sigillando con cura la porta alle spalle, e si era messo subito alla ricerca di Harry2: doveva trovarlo, doveva proteggerlo, ancora e sempre, e, forse, avrebbe dovuto comunicargli anche quel tremendo messaggio che Albus gli aveva lasciato quale ultimo, terribile dovere.

Severus scosse con forza il capo, i lunghi capelli neri che frustavano l'aria allontanando i ricordi che di nuovo cercavano di avvilupparlo nella rete del passato: _no, non era per quello che era tornato nel suo studio!_

Il mago trasse un lungo respiro e sorrise a se stesso: no, era ben diverso il motivo della sua visita nel cuore del luogo che più d'ogni altro lo legava al suo passato. Era tornato per andare avanti, per fare ciò che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua.

 _Un regalo._

Tra pochi giorni Elyn sarebbe tornata dal San Mungo e voleva accoglierla con un piccolo, prezioso dono preparato con le sue stesse mani.

La Guaritrice gli aveva regalato tutto: la vita, il perdono e l'amore. Severus sorrise ancora, _con dolce passione_ , come ad Elyn tanto piaceva, proprio come se la sua donna fosse lì con lui, quindi trasse di nuovo un lungo respiro liberatorio, gli occhi neri che brillavano di felicità.

Si tolse il mantello gettandolo su una poltrona ed accese il fuoco sotto al suo miglior calderone: avrebbe distillato il più puro e fragrante olio per massaggiare con ardente passione tutta la pelle della donna che amava.

 _Ed Elyn gli avrebbe sorriso._

1 Vedi la storia n. 41 della raccolta: "Ritorno al passato".

2 Sul perché Piton pensi al ragazzo con il suo nome, e non più con il cognome, si vedano le spiegazioni inserite nella storia n. 42: Tempo di ricordi.

3


End file.
